Hiding the Truth
by BrambleBerryStar
Summary: Tinykit is the only daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. The clan adores her for her personality and her beauty. She is the was the perfect warrior until she met him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people Bramble here just starting a new fanfic! I recently have been having no inspiration for my other story, or should I say strory. Hope you likeeeeee! This is going to be practice for writing STAAR so please tell me how to make it stronger, but be nice! Now to the story**

Allegiances-

THUNDERCLAN-

Leader- Bramblestar- large dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy- Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (just until squirrelflight is out of the

Nursery)

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes **Apprentice- Lilypaw**

Warriors-

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long furred white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with white patches and amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long legged black tom with a brown underbelly

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom with longer fur

Hazeltail- small gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom **Apprentice- Cherrypaw**

Icecloud- white she cat with pale blue eyes

Toadstep- white tom with black patches **Apprentice- Seedpaw**

Rosepetal- creamy colored she cat with pinky amber eyes **Apprentice- Molepaw**

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat with pale silvery blue eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she cat with dark blue eyes

Queens-

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches and a green eye (mother to Cloudtail's kits,

Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes, Amberkit- gray she cat with white dapples and amber

eyes, and Dewkit- dark gray tom with light blue eyes)

Squirrelflight- ginger she cat with one white paw (mother to Bramblestar's kits, Sunkit- pale ginger tom with pale green eyes, Sparrowkit- dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes exact copy of Bramblestar], Flarekit- deep ginger furred tom with pale amber eyes, and Tinykit- mall she cat with a mottled pelt of light gray and pale ginger with eyes the color of leaves)

Daisy- long furred cream she cat with blue eyes

Briarlight- dark brown she cat with amber eyes, paralyzed from the middle of her back down

Apprentices-

Cherrypaw- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Molepaw- brown tom with cream patches

Lilypaw- dark brown tabby she cat with white patches and pale green eyes

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she cat with pale amber eyes

Elders-

Purdy- tan tabby tom, very plump

Graystripe- long furred gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she cat with silvery blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

**Shadowclan-**

Leader- large white tom with one jet black fore paw

Deputy- Rowanclaw- bright ginger tom

Medicine Cat- small pale tabby tom

**Riverclan-**

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom with long whiskers

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat with amber eyes **Apprentice- Willowshine**

**Windclan- **

Leader- Onestar- light brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she cat with heather blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Kestrelflight- mottled gray and tan tom

**Prolouge-**

Shock rakes his body as Cherrypaw whispers in his ear,

"the kits are coming".

He orders his deputy to finish thunderclan's report to the rest of the clans, and then begins to race back towards the camp. His heart ordering his brain to ignore the pain from loose thorns or trailing brambles, causing little dribbles of blood tracing his path. Once he finally reached camp, Briarlight was guarding the entrance to the well woven nursery that his mate was inside.

Briarlight speaks, "Bramblestar, you know, mates can't enter the nursery until the kitting is over!"

As if in perfect timing Lilypaw steps out to say the kitting is over, and Bramblestar brushes past her to see his beautiful mate and their new kits. The soft sand beneth his paws, the scent of milk in his nose, and the beautiful sight of his mate with three tiny bodies suckling at her belly, he cant help but whisper,

"oh Squirrelflight, they're so perfect!"

"Shhhh… I don't want to address them until they have names, I already have his picked" she says flicking her tail to deep ginger tom, "Flarekit, after my father. And look that tom looks exactly like you! His name has to be perfect so… um… uh… you choose!"

"I am so flattered" he murmers unhappily, but with a glint in his eye so that his mate knows he's joking, "What about Sparrowkit, we always share a sparrow after something great happens. Only one more to go! I assume it's a tom also," he murmers disappointed.

"his fur is so pale, so we must name him after something bright! Let me think…. The stars are bright but Starstar, that cant happen." A long pause occurs, then she almost shouts, "SUNKIT! The sun is sooooo bright!"

"its perfect, just like you, but I am going to let you sleep now." He murmers, licking her on the cheek, but suddenly a strong ripple shoots through her body. Followed by a blood curdling shriek.

"JAYFEATHER!" Bramblestar screams not knowing what else to do, and the gray tabby tom was by his side in seconds.

"There is another kit that didn't want to come out with its siblings. These can be rough" Jayfeather says turning his blind gaze towards Bramblestar, "I am going to have to ask you to lea"

Jayfeather got cut off as Squirrelflight's muscles were rapidly contracting in order to get the kit out of her body. The unexpected pain knocks the she cat out as a small pool of blood starts to form, soaking into her rippling fur.

"Bramblestar, lets move these little ones over to my nest until this" Daisy mews she whisks her tail towards squirrelflights belly "little trouble maker is born."

Bramblestar nods, in shock, and picks up Sunkit by the scruff, as Daisy whisks up Flarekit and Sparrowkit. The pair calmly walks over to her nests and put the bundles down.

Bramblestar wakes up the next morning to Jayfeather shaking him, "Your mate wants to see you, and hurry up its past sunhigh."

**So there cha go. This is going to be from the surprise kits pov, Tinykit. Just a warning, this story might contain some details not suitable for some people. I will say so in the author's note at the beginning if something is going to happen! Hope you likey!**

** ~Bramble**


	2. Chapter Uno

**Bramble is in a writing mood! Nothing inappropriate yet. When Tinykit becomes a warrior is when that stuff is going to happen. Enjoy!**

I arch my back in a loooong stretch. Amberkit and I just had to get in one amazing game of mossball before she is going to be made and apprentice. The nursery is going to be soooooooo empty, it's not fair! My brothers can all tumble with each other but im just left here as the only she cat.

Some cats wonder why I don't play with my brothers, well since my name is Tinykit and I am small, they think they have to be gentle. Well, THEY DON'T! Gosh. Everyone worries about me, even if I just sigh, Bramblestar or Squirrelflight, sometimes both, come over to see if im ok. For Starclan's sake! I'm not weak. I'm strong.

"Tinykit!" my mother's voice rings out

"WHAT!" I meow angrily shaking away my thoughts.

"The ceremony is about to begin! Come out!" she shouts back.

I race at top speed out into the clearing and accidentally slam into my brother Sunkit.

"Tinykit! OH MAH GOSH! Are you ok?" he begins to panic

"Sunkit I am not weak! Just because im small doesn't mean you have to worry about me!" I screech as tears begin to wet my fluffy face fur. "Ive had enough!"

Without even thinking I run out of the camp leaving a trail of thin water droplets behind me. I must show everyone that I am strong. _Hunting_. The thought races through my head and I stop running. _Yes! I'll catch the first piece of prey I see! My brothers will be so jealous and everyone will know I am capable. _I begin to mimic the weird stalking thing I saw Seedpaw doing in the clearing. _Gosh, this hurts! I hope all hunting isn't like this. _I begin thinking and almost bump into the huge fluffy thing nibbling on grass in front of me. I decide just to leap on it and fight it like I do with Amberkit.

This horrible screeching noise erupts from the thing of fluff below me. I attempt to grab this thing by the scruff but a horrible pop emits and the screeching goes silent, but I hear something moving behind me and I begin to fluff up.

"Now how are you going to get that back to camp?" Jayfeather says as he steps out from the bushes, "I guess I could help" he adds, burying the bundle of herbs that he collected.

We began to carry the fluffy thing back to camp, and he decided that I should carry it into camp and he would continue collecting herbs for Lilypaw to sort. Once I managed to drag the beast through the camp entrance I realized that I made it just in time.

"Your name shall be Amberpaw until the day you are made a warrior, and Dovewing will be your mentor" Bramblestar booms.

**(much dialog, such talking, wow)** Dovewing stands up from the crowd, a surprised look on her face. She walks up to the front of the crowd. I wonder why she looks so nervous, she should be happy! She got her first apprentice at the same time as her sister. I turn and look to see her touch noses with her new apprentice, but she says something instead.

"I feel honored Bramblestar, but I have to refuse this offer." She mews sadly but at the end she quickly and happily adds "I'm expecting Bumblestripe's kits!"

Cheers of congratulations erupt from the cats in the clearing, and Bumblestripe looks like he is about to die with joy.

"Well then I guess you mentor is not going to be Dovewing, but Whitewing instead." Bramblestar meows silencing the crowd.

That arrangement went along a lot better, no surprises being spoken. After they touched noses, every cat cheered for the new apprentices, my cheer obviously the loudest. I then drag my fluffy thing over to where my family is beginning to organize a search party for me, talking about being gentle you know, but I attempt to clear my throat and sound professional, but it comes out as a squeak type thing. They all turn to look.

"Thank Starclan you weren't hurt!" squirrelflight mews wrapping herself around me, then stopping as she sees my prey "What is this" she meows, startled.

"I caught it!" I meow puffing out my chest fur.

My brothers all stare in awe, but my parents begin the scolding 'you could have gotten hurt' and 'set a good example', it got old _fast_.

"But I didn't get hurt, and this is why I ran away! You guys always think I am weak! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yell fluffing up to almost twice my size. "I would rather live with no love in Shadowclan then take this!"

Everyone in the camp was staring by the end of my little rant, me just a ball of fluff next to what I was told was a rabbit. My family looking confused, all except Bramblestar. He just leaned over and whispered to Squirrelflight "I told you so."

**Yup. Kind of boring. Character building. Im thinking about skipping a moon between chapters unless something interesting happens as the plot is for when she is grown up. And a special note. Old Petal, we miss you, I miss you. The new petalwish just is not the same. I want you to come back, though I know it is just a wish, a petal-wish. BIBF (best internet buddies forever)**

** ~Bramble**


End file.
